


Chocolate II

by SasuNarufan13



Series: Chocolate [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Established Relationship, Inappropriate Use of Chocolate, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Part 2 of the Chocolate serie, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is fed up with Harry's indifference towards him and decides to seduce him with Harry's favourite candy: chocolate. This is going to be an interesting night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate II

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the lemony sequel to the fluffy oneshot Chocolate ^^  
> Like mentioned in the tags, this story contains inappropriate use of chocolate, thanks to a creative Draco LOL  
> I edited it myself, so I apologize for any mistakes left behind.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling owns it

**Chocolate II**

Draco was getting annoyed. Lately Harry had been getting more and more obsessed with his work. He was working as a Healer now and that meant that he often had to work late in the evening and sometimes he even had to take the night shift. This resulted of course in a very tired Harry who mostly didn't have the energy to deal with or spend time with Draco. And this was something Draco couldn't tolerate. Every time he tried to get Harry in the mood he was brushed off – well, he was lucky if he got brushed off instead of the usual case in which Harry dropped in bed and fell asleep immediately. That were the times when Draco was frustrated the most.

But Draco was finally tired of that. He was tired of slipping into bed all excited and then discover that Harry was already asleep. He was a healthy young man who had a sexy boyfriend, whose body just begged to be fucked and damn it, he would have sex with Harry!

Pensively Draco stared out of the window, looking at the flowers and the setting of the sun. If there wasn't an emergency, Harry would normally get home in two hours.

There had to be something to get Harry in the mood …

Suddenly a devious smirk appeared on Draco's face and his grey eyes acquired a glint. He had just found the perfect incentive to get Harry in the mood. Why he hadn't thought of that earlier was a mystery to him.

"Binky," he called and the house elf appeared with a pop.

"Yes, master Draco? What cans I for you do?" Binky asked in a high pitched voice.

"Get two and a half pounds of chocolate and melt that and put it in a bowl. I want that in the master bedroom in half an hour," Draco ordered.

If the house elf was confused at the strange order, she didn't show it; she just bowed until her nose touched the floor and disappeared again.

Leisurely Draco walked upstairs to the bedroom he shared with his lover and excitement bubbled up in his body. Harry wouldn't be able to resist this time.

* * *

Harry sighed relieved when he finally closed the door behind him. His shoulders sagged and he hung his coat away, placing his bag in the closet. He removed his shoes and just dropped them against the wall, not having the energy to put them away properly. Besides, the house elves would do that for him.

He frowned when he didn't see Draco coming to him. He checked his watch and saw that it was already ten thirty in the evening and he winced when he thought of Draco's reaction. As of lately, Draco had been annoyed with the long shifts he took. It was not his fault though that it was suddenly busy in the hospital. Harry blamed it on the bad weather. For weeks it had been raining and snowing, which caused accidents on the road and many illnesses.

Harry had taken a quick snack in the cafeteria of the hospital and hoped Draco wouldn't be too angry at him for arriving home so late – again. He grimaced and slowly made his way upstairs to their bedroom after checking the rooms downstairs to discover that Draco was nowhere to be found. Unless he had moved to another room in the manor (something that Harry hoped he hadn't done), he should be in their bedroom now.

He rubbed his eyes and yawned. Damn, but the day had been tiring as hell. Patient after patient had demanded his time and he had had only five minutes to eat his lunch before he was called away to tend to another patient.

Silently he walked to their bedroom and held his breath when he saw light coming from underneath the door. He grimaced; Draco was still awake then. And probably pissed off as well.

He opened the door and said, "All right, Draco, I know I'm late, but it has been busy as hell in the hospital and I …"

Whatever else he had wanted to say, got stuck in his throat when he saw in which state the bedroom – and most importantly Draco – was.

On every flat surface his boyfriend had lit candles, which casted a soft romantic look in the room. Rose petals were strewn around on the floor and vanilla could be smelt in the room with a whiff of something other sweet – chocolate probably.

Draco was sitting in the centre of their huge bed, only clad in black boxers. His pale skin was glowing in the candle light and moon light created an aura around his head, making his blond hair glow, making him look like an angel.

He was leaning backwards on his hands with a sexy smirk on his face. Next to him was a bowl placed that contained – Harry assumed this because of the smell – melted chocolate.

"Welcome back, Harry," Draco purred and even though his eyes were half lidded, Harry could read the desire in them and he gulped. How long had it been that they had had sex? Far too long for their liking.

"Don't keep standing there, baby; come here." Draco beckoned him and patted the place in front of him on the bed.

Harry closed his open mouth and slowly walked to the bed, dropping down on it with a plop.

"Draco, what is the meaning of this?" he asked confused.

Slowly Draco sat up right. "You'll see," he whispered mysteriously. He showed Harry two of his fingers and when he was certain he had gotten Harry's attention, he moved his hand to the bowl and slowly, very slowly, dipped his fingers in the melted chocolate. Once his fingers were coated thoroughly with the sweet candy, he withdrew his hand and brought it to his chest, drawing circles and straight lines with the chocolate. He repeated the action with more chocolate, making a line between his two nipples. More and more chocolate appeared on his chest, until suddenly he halted.

Harry, who had been staring almost obsessively at Draco's fingers painting his skin with chocolate, snapped his eyes up to Draco's eyes that were burning with fire.

Draco kept his eyes locked on Harry's when he calmly took off his boxers, leaving him completely naked. Harry gulped; his green eyes starting to burn too.

Draco smiled victoriously when he saw that and grabbed with his clean hand his magic wand that was hidden underneath the pillow.

To his great amusement, Harry didn't even notice when he vanished his clothes, leaving him all naked.

"You know, baby," Draco began calmly, for the last time dipping his hand in the melted chocolate and coating his already stiff cock liberally with it. "It seems I got a bit sticky. Would you mind cleaning me up?" he purred.

That made Harry snap. Quick as a kitten he pounced on Draco and started licking his chest, trying to lick everywhere at the same time.

Draco groaned when Harry grabbed his hand and started cleaning the chocolate off of his hand, licking between the fingers and sucking on his fingertips, making Draco see double. With half lidded eyes, Draco watched how once Harry was satisfied that his hand was completely clean, returned his attention back to his chest; this time lavishing his attention on his nipples.

"Fuck," he breathed out when Harry started to suck and bite on his left nipple. His hand found his way in the dark unruly hair and brought his head closer to his chest.

Harry groaned when he tasted the mixed taste of his lover's skin and the lovely chocolate. His lips made a trail from Draco's collarbone, to his lips, to his muscled stomach, licking all the chocolate away, cleaning Draco. Saliva dripped a bit from his chin and he quickly lapped that up too before getting up to kiss Draco hungrily. His lips devoured the ones underneath them, tasting his unique taste of lemon and now chocolate too and he pushed his tongue against the pale rose lips, begging for entrance which was granted to him immediately.

Both men groaned when their tongues met each other and they started a furious battle, neither one prepared to back down and give the other one dominance.

Eventually they broke apart due to the lack of air. Green eyes stared at grey eyes, both almost devouring each other with their eyes.

Draco smirked and put two fingers underneath Harry's chin. "Harry, I think you missed a spot," he said suggestively and looked pointly down at his lap.

Harry looked down as well and he smiled innocently. "Hm, it seems I have indeed missed a spot. Now we can't have that, can we?" he whispered and slid down between Draco's long legs.

"No, we can't have that," Draco replied breathlessly and fell backwards on the bed, landing in the pillows when he felt Harry softly sucking his tip. "Merlin, Harry," he groaned and his eyes fell shut when he felt Harry fully enveloping him in his mouth; that hot wet mouth sucking him firmly, taking him completely in his mouth. He moaned loudly when Harry deep throated him and he almost screamed when Harry swallowed around him.

Fuck, but his boyfriend gave amazing head.

Harry himself was enjoying it too. Usually he enjoyed giving Draco head, but now he enjoyed it even more with the added taste of chocolate. He showed his appreciation by humming and moaning, making Draco scream out for real this time.

When he was sure he had licked all the chocolate off of Draco's hard cock, he started sucking harder, wanting to make Draco come in his mouth.

It didn't take long. He felt Draco gripping his hair tightly and he groaned loudly when he came, shooting his load in Harry's eager throat. Harry eagerly lapped everything up, cleaning Draco from every drop.

When he was done, he climbed up to Draco's face again and gave him a long lingering kiss, letting him taste himself.

"I've cleaned everything up, Draco. Aren't I a good boy now?" Harry cooed, settling his hands on the pale strong shoulders.

Draco, who was breathing harshly, gripped Harry's backside and started massaging his arse cheeks, slapping it twice, making Harry whimper.

"You've been a very good boy," Draco smirked and kissed Harry on his face everywhere but his lips. "And good boys deserve a treat." He grabbed his wand and murmured the stretching and lubrication spell, making sure Harry was prepared well.

Harry moaned when he felt his inner walls getting coated with cool lubricant and the alien feeling of being stretched. His head dropped on Draco's shoulders and he bucked his hips against Draco's, rubbing himself against him; feeling delighted when he felt Draco responding.

Without any warning, Draco gripped his thighs, spread his legs wide and immediately drove in Harry's body, swallowing his scream with his mouth.

Harry panted and instead of giving him time to adjust to his size, Draco immediately started moving, gripping Harry's hips tightly enough to bruise him and brought him up and down. Each time he brought Harry's tanned body down, he trusted upwards and after a few tries, he managed to hit Harry's sweet spot, making the man on top of him moan loudly.

Harry gripped Draco's shoulders tightly and started to move up and down, driving his body hard down, taking Draco's cock in him completely.

By now both men were moaning without restraint, sweat making the gliding and the moving easier. Fire was starting to spread through their bodies and Harry was getting tired; all his muscles were tensing and the fact that Draco kept torturing him by hitting his prostate with every thrust. Soon he couldn't hold himself back anymore and he threw his head back, screaming loudly with his eyes screwed shut, his cum splattering on Draco's chest.

Draco gritted his teeth when Harry's inner muscles clamped down on him repeatedly and he had to make an enormous effort to not come himself. Instead he kept thrusting in Harry, even when Harry slumped over him, letting his body vibrate with each thrust.

"Fuck Draco," Harry moaned in his ear and that made Draco snap.

In one quick move, he had flipped Harry over so that he lay on his back and drove harder in him. He felt Harry's cock slowly hardening against his stomach again and he pushed his mouth against his, initiating another fiery passionate kiss.

"Ah, Draco, harder," Harry panted and brought his legs around his waist.

Draco sneaked a hand between their bodies and started fisting Harry's cock, letting his thumb swirl around the tip.

Harry's flushed face and his green eyes burning with desire were quickly undoing Draco.

"Draco," Harry panted in his ear and started suckling his earlobe. "I – I love you."

Draco groaned and forced his lips against already bruised ones when he came, making his whole body shaking. He still remembered to stroke Harry and Harry came a few seconds after him, screaming his name and arching his back from the bed.

With trembling limbs, Draco softly pulled out of Harry and dropped down beside him, taking him in his arms, kissing him softly.

"That was amazing, Draco," Harry sighed satisfied.

Draco chuckled weakly. "If I had known chocolate would make you that horny, I would have used it ages ago."

Harry smiled weakly and kissed his collarbone. "I'm sorry that I haven't spent much time with you. I promise I'm going to change that."

"Good to hear," Draco murmured and kissed Harry again, snuggling tighter against him.

It wasn't long before sleep took them away.


End file.
